


You're standing there with tears all down your face...

by flickawhip



Series: First Kisses - WWE Ladies [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bullying (mentioned), F/F, First Kisses, Gossip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 13:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15316044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Fliss loses her temper... and gets a reward.





	You're standing there with tears all down your face...

“Ya know she’s a dyke don’tcha?”

That had been the final straw, Fliss rose and crossed the room, startling the Diva and knocking some sense into her at the same time. 

“Maybe you should watch your mouth.”

“Says who?”

“Says me. You leave that sweet girl alone or you and me’ll have problems... Clear?”

“Whatever...”

“I’ll give you whatever.”

Fliss had moved to grab the girl’s diary from her bag, reading it aloud until the girl was bright red. 

“Hurts don’t it? Watch your whore mouth.”

Fliss had gathered her kitbag, pushing out of the room and freezing on coming face to face with a blushing Molly, her cheeks red, eyes still red-rimmed from crying, not that it made her any less beautiful. The blush that answered Molly’s was bright and she smiled shyly as she felt her hands on her face, pulling her closer, kissing her softly, shyly, breaking away quickly. 

“Thank you... for standing up for me...”

Molly had kissed Fliss’ cheek and then fled, leaving Fliss blushing, smiling and touching her lips, wondering if she had really just done that. 

The next time they met was as a tag-team, Fliss smirking as she leant to kiss Molly’s cheek before they headed out, startling the girl with a kiss when they won, her voice soft. 

“Let ‘em talk, you’re adorable.”


End file.
